


You Hit Me Like A Riptide

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, G!P, Gym, Oneshot, Public Sex, Smut, blowjob, g!p Ymir, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: So, she finally managed to convince Ymir to help her out. Historia’s main objective wasn’t really to lose weight. To be honest, she agreed with Ymir in that she was fine as is. Yeah, she had some curves and she didn’t have a flat tummy or flat hips, or any muscles to speak of, but Ymir did. That was the problem of it.XxXAs her New Year's resolution, Historia decides it's time to make herself desirable to Ymir by going to the gym. She enlists Ymir's help. On their first day working out together, sex ensues. Of course it does.





	You Hit Me Like A Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> For Muddkippz <3

Ymir gave her that little smirk, the one that always made Historia’s heart flutter.

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just…” Ymir shook her head, smirk dissolving into an amused grin. She swirled her long finger around the ring of her mug, staring at the light steam twirling into the air. “You’re so small already.”

Historia huffed and wrapped her hands around her own mug. Her heart was aflutter with many feelings, but mostly her gut felt heavy with nerves. It had taken all of her courage to do this, to ask Ymir for help. “I’d just like to get rid of all this fat.”

Ymir’s gorgeous golden eyes flicked up to meet her gaze. “Historia, you don’t have fat.”

“I do.”

“Do not.”

Mildly irritated, she stood from her couch and lifted her shirt. She poked her slightly round tummy and hips as Ymir stared at her with wide eyes. When she fully realized what she was doing, she dropped her shirt and sat back down.

“See?” she said, pouting. “I have a tummy and so much fat on my hips.”

Ymir set her mug aside and scooted closer. A concerningly serious look passed over her face. “May I?”

Historia swallowed and merely nodded, unsure what she was asking for. Ymir then gently pressed her fingertips to Historia’s hips, probing and feeling the soft curves there. Historia was sure her entire face was deep red, and when Ymir pulled away and gave her a cheeky grin, she knew that she was definitely blushing.

“So?” she forced out, heart hammering. “Will you help me?”

Ymir hummed and stared at her for a moment, then seemed to relent with a soft sigh. She retrieved her mug and took a healthy sip of coffee. Historia aptly watched the way her throat worked as she swallowed, totally not turned on just from the sight.

“Fine,” Ymir finally answered. “I know the owner of the gym. She’ll give you a free trial membership if I ask, because she’s gucci like that.” Historia started grinning. Her mind was already spinning with ideas. “But I really don’t think you need it, His. Your body is beautiful as it is, and we both know people glance your way all the time. You get tons of attention already.”

Historia bit her lip. She just barely caught herself from saying  _but it’s your attention I want the most_.

So, she finally managed to convince Ymir to help her out. Historia’s main objective wasn’t really to lose weight. To be honest, she agreed with Ymir in that she was fine as is. Yeah, she had some curves and she didn’t have a flat tummy or flat hips, or any muscles to speak of, but Ymir did. That was the problem of it. Ymir spent most of her time working out and eating healthy and she had a body sculpted by the gods. She was every unrealistic beauty standard realized in human form. Historia didn’t envy her, though, like some friends might. No, actually, she simply wanted to get with Ymir. Like, real bad.

It was the New Year, and since Historia had known Ymir since they were in diapers and had been in love with her for just as long, she had decided to give herself an actual resolution that she would try to achieve: get romantic with her childhood best friend Ymir.

Historia was also really terrified of ruining the friendship, so she didn’t want to just outright confess to her. Out of all of the people in her life, Ymir was by far the one person she treasured the most. Ymir had been there through her sad childhood and troublesome teenage-hood. She had been there in the struggle after school and learning how to adult, and even after they figured everything out, she was still there, still the solid rock in Historia’s life, grounding her and reminding her of her worth. She liked to think that she meant just as much to Ymir, but sometimes she just couldn’t tell. Sometimes Ymir was difficult to read.

Except, of course, when it came to someone really attractive. So Historia’s genius plan was to have Ymir help her workout, get a toned and tight body just like hers, and hopefully get the sort of attention she craved from her butch, available friend. If only Ymir wasn’t so damn oblivious sometimes.

Days later Historia nervously made her way into the gym. Ymir had already spoken to Nanaba, who was an absolute angel and so charming that Historia would definitely keep an eye on her if things with Ymir didn’t end well. She could attend the gym free for one month to see if the fit life was for her, after which she would need to pay. Doable.

Historia met up with Ymir and tried not to stare at her arms and shoulders and her ass in those tight pants. When she noticed a slight bulge in the front, her mind went straight into the gutter and she couldn’t stop wondering how big Ymir’s cock was and how it would feel inside her—

A throat cleared. “My eyes are up here,” Ymir interrupted her aroused thoughts, a brow lifted. She gave a slow smile when Historia’s gaze whipped up to meet hers.

“I know that,” Historia rushed.

Ymir laughed. “Sure.”

They started slow, Ymir explaining how to stretch properly and how to work out. Ymir first did her routine, explaining as she went, and after each one she allowed Historia to do it as well. It took a lot of focus to keep her mind on the weights or on running, when all Historia wanted to do was stare at Ymir’s muscles and glistening sweat and the obvious shape between her legs.

Halfway through Historia was drenched in sweat and aching. “I can’t continue,” she gasped out, dropping her weights and catching her balance on a nearby pole.

Ymir immediately placed a warm hand on her shoulder to help steady her, but the contact made Historia’s heart jump. “You’re almost there. You can do it.”

Historia eyed Ymir’s sculpted shoulders and biceps and lifted a brow. “I’m not nearly as good at this as you.”

“It’s always tough at first. If you can just push through to the end, you’ll thank me.”

Huffing and accepting the argument, Historia continued following Ymir’s instructions. Whenever she had a chance, she snuck a glance. Many times she pretended to do things wrong only to have Ymir press against her back to show her, or wrap a hand around her arm or leg or hand. Each bit of contact made Historia’s heart thunder and when she finally finished with Ymir’s harsh routine, she was dripping sweat, gasping for breath and absolutely wet.

“There,” Ymir told her, puffing out short breaths and looking far too pleased with herself. “You did it, just like I said you could.”

Historia wiped the sweat from her face, then tossed the damp towel at Ymir. Ymir simply caught it with a laugh. “You are insufferable and evil,” Historia gasped out.

Ymir shoved their things away. “Can’t get a bod like this without being evil.”

Historia groaned. Every inch of her body ached, but worse was the burning desire deep in her belly. Her clit was pounding with every heartbeat and she could feel how slick her thighs were, and not from sweat.

The scent of Ymir’s sweat was overpowering, but in the way that only attracted Historia, made her mouth water. She wanted to touch her hard body and feel those hands on her skin, and it didn’t help that Ymir kept shooting her odd little glances that were filled with something intense that made her arousal spike higher.

“You alright?” Ymir asked her, face a mask of concern. “You’re really red in the face.”

Historia waved her hand. “Fine. Just, exhausted. I’m ready to shower and then get home and coma for the night.”

“Right. The showers are this way.”

They headed off together. Historia enjoyed the warmth of having Ymir so near, but every step hurt and her confidence in this plan was starting to waver. Without realizing it, she started to frown deeply. Ymir noticed, as she would, and Historia felt a touch on her arm.

“Hey, I know I pushed you hard, but you did so well and I’m really proud of you. I really don’t think you need this to look attractive, but if it’s what you need to feel good about yourself, then I’m here to support you.”

The heartfelt encouragement lifted Historia’s spirit. She grinned happily and slipped her hand against Ymir’s, intertwining their fingers. It was something they did often as friends, but holding Ymir’s hand still felt sinfully intimate and Historia would relish every second of it. “Thank you.”

“Besides,” Ymir continued, eyes softening. They entered the shower area. “I would totally date you as is.”

They paused together, Ymir’s eyes widening as if she’d just let something incredibly truthful slip. Historia’s pulse thrummed and her stomach fluttered. Was this…?

“You would?” she asked curiously, not letting her true emotions bleed out.

Ymir schooled her expression, but she suddenly looked uneasy, and it made Historia feel incredibly hopeful. Did this mean what she thought it meant? Had Ymir just said something she wasn’t supposed to?

“I mean, we’re friends so that would be weird, but like, you’re insanely beautiful and I think your body is perfect the way it is. You’d be beautiful with muscle too, if that’s what you want.”

Historia had never seen Ymir quite so flustered before, and noticing this gave her a sudden realization, too. Ymir only flustered around someone she liked. Historia had watched Ymir do this countless times in front of crushes. This could only mean one thing.

“Ymir?” She gave Ymir’s hand a squeeze.

XxX

Historia’s touch was like fire on her skin. It burned but it was so exquisite that Ymir felt like a moth to Historia’s flame. It took every faculty of her brain to focus on  _not_  getting turned on.

It was so very difficult. From the moment Ymir had laid eyes on Historia at the door of the gym, she had been constantly distracted by her body. She came in a sports bra and tight pants. Historia seemed to dislike her curves, but Ymir thought they were beautiful. Her hips were perfect for gripping and her tummy was soft and if Ymir could kiss every inch of her naked skin, she would. She would worship Historia until they both ascended to heaven.

During the workout, she tried everything to keep her mind off of her building arousal. She had stupidly decided on tight pants that  _already_  emphasised her dick and if she wasn’t careful, she’d get hard and then Historia and everyone would know. They would  _know_  and Ymir absolutely couldn’t have that. She wanted Historia like she wanted nothing before and it ate her up inside, but for the sake of their friendship, for the sake of not complicating things or making things awkward, she kept her feelings and her desires to herself.

But, fuck, Historia was making it so difficult for her. Did she dip low like that on purpose? Did she make sure she pushed up her cleavage so that Ymir, already at a great vintage point, could see them better? When she bent over, did she do so hoping Ymir would stare at her ass? Because Ymir certainly did. She couldn’t help it.

Every time Ymir needed to correct her posture or show Historia how to lift properly, their bodies would press together and she could feel herself stirring, and then she would have to cast her thoughts elsewhere to calm her raging hormones.

Ymir wondered, not for the first time, what Historia would taste like. What it would be like to part her thighs and delve her tongue inside, to swirl around her folds and enjoy the essence of her. She wondered what it would feel like to sink her cock inside and be absolutely encapsulated by her.

Of course, when she thought of  _those_  things she had to quickly turn away or hurry off to grab a new water, and she had to work herself down and calm the almost raging hardness between her legs.

“Ymir?” Historia repeated, more urgently, and Ymir’s heart stuttered.  Her own statements from minutes ago bounced in her head. Since her only focus of the night had been to not get hard, her brain wasn’t doing so well with everything else. She had let a suggestion slip, and she knew from the heat on her own face that Historia would zoom in on her fluster and she would easily put two and two together. Historia wasn’t dumb.

“I’d date you too,” Historia told her softly, a little nervously.

Ymir’s mild panic dimmed into a distant roaring in her ears. Historia was looking at her with… hope?

“You would?”

She added a little suggestion into her tone and flicked her eyes down to Historia’s lips, hoping that the signals she was noticing wasn’t a product of her overstimulated brain and was, in fact, Historia showing interest in her.

A sudden shadow passed over Historia’s face, and then she tilted her head back with confidence that Ymir saw in her often when Historia knew she was about to get something she really wanted. Historia took a healthy step forward and then pressed her hand against Ymir’s chest, right between her breasts. Her eyes were a stormy, wanton blue.

“I want you, Ymir.”

Ymir’s heart absolutely stopped.

XxX

Historia could hardly believe that she had just said that, because there was a wild sense of relief and an intense rush of adrenalin. Ymir’s spine straightened and her mouth popped open, but she did not pull away or contort her face in disgust. Instead, her pupils blew wide and her nostrils flared, and Historia absolutely knew that Ymir was hers.

She didn’t give Ymir time so respond to her confession. Historia bunched up Ymir’s damp shirt in her fist, then tugged her down harshly until their lips crashed together. Their noses brushed and Ymir let out a noise of surprise, but then they were kissing and Historia’s head swam. Ymir responded immediately, lips catching hers with enthusiasm, sliding and caressing. When Ymir let her tongue slip between their lips and into Historia’s mouth, ghosting over her own tongue, a violent shiver of arousal rocked right through Historia’s body and she moaned like a sex demon just released from eternal imprisonment.

Ymir groaned in response, and then a throat cleared beside them and they jumped apart, startled. A woman gave them a dirty look as she walked by, a wet towel slung over her shoulder. They watched her go and then shared a look, faces red.

“We’re in public,” Ymir said, voice scratchy.

Historia grinned at her. “I’m not opposed to public sex.” She winked and then started backing away towards the showers. Ymir merely stood there, staring wide eyed at her. “Are you going to follow me?” Historia asked her, grinning so wide her cheeks hurt. “And fuck me?”

It was like a switch flipped. Ymir’s eyes darkened and she made a noise in her throat, and then she rushed by, pulling Historia with her. Incredibly explicit and delicious images filled Historia’s mind of what they were about to do. Her skin felt hot and clammy and even though she was sweaty and desperately needed that shower, she couldn’t bring herself to wait any longer. She had wanted this from Ymir for so long, and nothing was going to stop her.

They entered together and undressed in a rush, barely even glancing at each other. Ymir grabbed her hand, eyes still forward, and then pushed her into an open shower stall. Once the curtain closed behind them, they both tensed, realizing the seriousness of the situation. Ymir turned slowly, chest slightly heaving.

Historia straightened, thrust her breasts out together so that Ymir could get a good look at them. And oh, she did. She certainly took her time to drag her gaze from Historia’s feet to her eyes. Ymir’s gaze was liquid gold and it consumed every inch of Historia’s body.

“You’re insanely beautiful,” Ymir breathed. By the pure awe and desire on her face, Historia didn’t doubt the admission. It filled her with a sexy feeling of confidence and she let it show.

“How long have you been wanting to see my body like this?”

Ymir swallowed, throat bobbing. “So long.”

“Do you want to touch me?”

She nodded. “So bad.”

Historia wanted to laugh. Seeing Ymir reduced to such a wordless mess was amusing, but more than that, arousing. Ymir usually presented as an ultra-confident, cool and collected amazon. Historia could tell that if she had given Ymir a command to drop to her knees, Ymir would have descended with pleasure. Instead of that, though, Historia gestured for Ymir to step closer and then she gently pressed her hands against Ymir’s sides and drew her in for another long, sensual kiss.

Ymir absently switched the shower on and the warm water rushed over them. Historia could spend every waking second kissing Ymir. She tasted better than Historia ever imagined and she could so easily get addicted, but she had something else she was quite eager to get a taste of.

She gave Ymir’s lower lip one more nip, then slid her way down to her knees, Ymir staring down at her.

Historia took a moment to just look at her. Ymir really had an amazing body. She had toned muscles everywhere and beautiful brown skin with freckles dotted here and there. Historia studied a freckle at her hip, then flicked her eyes to between Ymir’s legs and took in the sight. Her cock was extremely hard, pointing eagerly at her face. It was glistening, but clearly not just from the shower water. She was also completely clean shaven and Historia’s mouth began to water.

“Do you want this?” Historia asked her, injecting as much sensuality into her voice as she could. Ymir looked at her.

“Fuck yes.”

“Do you want your cock in my mouth?”

Ymir’s face pulled in eagerness. “Please,” she breathed.

 _She begged before I asked her to_. Historia shivered. She relented and took the head of Ymir’s cock into her mouth, her hand coming up to wrap around the base. She really was incredibly hard and  _so_ warm. When the taste of her hit Historia’s senses, she groaned. Ymir was practically throbbing in her mouth.

She started slowly, sliding her lips over Ymir’s cock, swirling her tongue along the throbbing length. Ymir had her fists clenched and her back pressed to the shower wall behind her, and her teeth were digging hard into her lip. Historia enjoyed watching her face as she sucked her cock, seeing the flashes of pleasure and every muscle in her body twitch. When she swirled her tongue over the opening at the head, Ymir’s abs clenched hard, so Historia made sure to do it often.

She slid Ymir in as far as she could, but there was just too much to devour. She started using her fist then, her saliva adding sufficient lubrication. When she started pumping her fist around the base of Ymir’s cock and sucking at the head, Ymir suddenly grabbed her shoulder, fingers digging in.

“That, oh god…” She gasped in a large breath. Her abs were absolutely tensed. “I’m gonna—”

Historia braced for it. When Ymir came, it was in powerful, hot spurts. She pumped with her fist until she got every last bit and then stood, smiling proudly. Ymir gave her a lustful look that made her shiver down to her core.

“I can’t believe you just sucked me off.”

Historia lifted a brow. “And I can’t believe you came so quickly. And all of it in my mouth.”

Ymir laughed. Her hair was drenched and sticking to the sides of her face. “Jesus Christ, you expected me to hold on with you down on your knees like that? You have no idea what that did to me.”

Historia grabbed her cock again and gave it a lazy stroke. “I can guess.”

Ymir shuddered. “Nuh-uh. My turn.”

XxX

Ymir still felt the tendrils of her powerful orgasm in her limbs, but she dropped to her knees with relish and gently pushed Historia against the wall. Usually after coming that hard she would instantly go to sleep or just be done for the day, but watching Historia like that, the way her lips stretched, the way her cheeks hollowed as she bobbed her head, made Ymir so painfully aroused that her first intense orgasm wasn’t enough.

She needed  _more_.

Historia willingly parted her thighs. She was unabashedly horny and showing no signs of wanting to stop. Ymir loved this about her; the forwardness, the desire, the dirtiness. It made her rock-hard cock throb in need.

Historia’s pussy was red and puffy, her outer lips coated in her wetness. Her clit was slightly poking out, a small swollen bud of need. Ymir didn’t waste any time and delved in, her tongue immediately swiping across her clit. Historia jerked and moaned, and then threaded her fingers through Ymir’s hair and tugged lightly. The urgency and the nerve of the action made Ymir groan, which only pulled a similar moan from Historia’s lips.

“Fuck, Ymir,” Historia gasped, grinding her hips. “Your mouth feels so good.”

Ymir hummed in delight. She lifted one of Historia’s legs over her shoulder, giving her more access to her dripping need. “You taste so good baby,” she groaned.

“Fuck,” Historia whimpered. “Fuck me hard Ymir.”

Encouraged, Ymir doubled her efforts. She slipped two fingers inside and sealed her lips around Historia’s clit. She started thrusting harshly, her fingers sliding against Historia’s inner wall. With every thrust inside, Historia cried out in pleasure. Ymir also increased the force of her sucking until she hit a motion that made Historia’s entire body seize. When she repeated it, over and over, Historia came in a gush all over her hand and lower face. Now she held Ymir’s face with both hands, but finally eased her grip and slumped back. Ymir stood and pulled Historia against her. The shower water washed the come from their skin.

“Fuck me up,” Historia groaned softly.

Ymir smirked. “I already did.”

“No, Ymir.” Historia went on her tiptoes and whispered directly into Ymir’s ear. “You haven’t fucked me with your cock yet.”

A violent shiver rocked right through Ymir, ending right at the end of her length. She responded by slamming Historia against the slick wall and then she grabbed herself, aligned the head with Historia’s entrance, and pushed inside.

Historia was so wet and so aroused that it hardly took more than one firm push to slide all the way inside. Her inner walls rippled around her, but Historia’s body accepted her like an old friend. Ymir nearly came immediately just from the feeling of being inside of her.

Ymir started to thrust. Gone was her intent to tease and draw it out. She was aching and Historia was begging, and all she could do was frantically pound into her, her cock sliding in and out, until her body jerked and she came. Historia immediately came after her, and together they enjoyed the powerful waves of orgasm until softly, eventually, they tapered off.

Ymir slumped forward and pressed her forehead against the now cool wall. The water had long ago turned cold. Their bodies were still radiating heat, so the coolness was welcome.

“I guess it’s okay now to tell you that I’m in love with you?” Ymir asked against Historia’s ear.

Historia laughed. “Ymir, you’re inside of me. Of course it’s okay. And me too.” She sighed in pleasure and Ymir felt her hands begin to wander along her back, finally resting on her ass cheeks. “I’ve been in love with you for a very long time.”

Ymir kissed her. They stayed like that, standing half underneath cold water, bodies pressed together and hearts thumping hard. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say hi catch me on tumblr at danijaynel and if you want to support me check out my tumblr for that too! I could really use any support. Thanks for reading!


End file.
